Her Decision
by Old-Syd
Summary: Booth goes on a date but it doesn't end how he wanted it to because he can't stop thinking about Bones. There will be smut! And of course it's Booth/Brennan all the way. Please R and R. Now chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here I am again and I bring with me a new story. I really hope you read it and like it (and of course you can make me a lot more happier and review it hehe).**

* * *

His date had ended. And not how he had intended it to but how he knew deep inside it would. 

The date had started really good, actually it had been great, Madison was an amazing woman and he'd had a great time with her.

He met her in the FBI building while he was chatting with some agents. Madison had neared him telling them she was new in town and asked if he could show her where Agent McDorman´s office was.

Later that day they met by chance in the elevator and it was her who started the conversation again. She introduced herself as Madison Cupper and telling him she had just moved from Virginia. A moment before the elevator's doors opened she asked him if he could show her around the city.

He thought about it before he answered. It had been awhile since he has gone on a date and Madison was really beautiful. Long black hair falling over her shoulders, full red lips, hazel eyes, long legs…really gorgeous and she wanted him to show her the city, actually the fact that he had to think about it both confused and worried him.

He finally said yes.

And so they had gone out. He took her out to see the city and then invited her to dinner. During dinner she told him her story, how she had grown up in Virginia being the youngest with four brothers. She explained to him how the news of her wanting to be an FBI agent had come as a shock to her family. Told him how his brothers were so overprotective of her and how they didn't want her to choose the FBI for the job was all hard work and not enough pay. And she finally told him how she had became an agent after all no matter what her family said because she knew it was meant to be.

He asked her why she moved and her answer was just three words.

"I wanted it."

"Somehow it seems you always get what you want, don't you?" He said it looking her in the eyes and she was looking back at him when she answered. "Always"

It was clear that she was a decided strong woman who knew what she wanted. So when he took her back to her apartment and she asked him to come up for one last drink it didn't take him by surprise. Actually he was waiting for it.

Once they were inside she told him to wait for her in the living room while she went for the drinks. She wasn't gone long, a few minutes later she was back in the living room with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Sometime between the red wine and their laughs she had neared him on the couch and now they were separated by just a few inches. He knew what was about to happen and what would happen next. He knew she was one of those girls who slept with a man on the first date; she'd been sending him all kind of signals during the night.

And before he realized it she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. For a moment it felt so damn good but then he had to spoil it. One moment he's on top of her with one hand under her shirt, kissing her and the next he's whispering 'Bones' against Madison's mouth.

"What? Why bones?" He didn't realize that he'd just said that, did I really say that? Madison was waiting for an answer so he just said what first came to his mind.

"Nothing, I guess" It wasn't even a name so she didn't get mad and soon they were back to kissing and touching each other. But this time he wasn't as comfortable as she was, suddenly kissing her didn't feel as good as before it didn't mattering how much he tried. All he could think about was Brennan and how he wished the woman beneath him was his partner, he wanted to be kissing her, tasting her, feeling her soft skin against him. But she wasn't.

No. She definitely wasn't Bones.

He tried to remove all this thoughts about Brennan of his mind, he shouldn't be thinking about her this way. They were just partners. For a second it seemed as if he had managed it, but then Madison lowered her hand to his belt and he was thinking again about how bad he wanted those hands to belong Bones.

When her hands finally reach his cock through the fabric of his pants he couldn't handle it anymore. "Stop!" He got up from the couch and running one hand trough his air trying to relax himself. 'This was crazy!' He thought. 'Why have I got to spoil this with her, for someone I could never be with?'

"What happened?" She seemed taken aback by his reaction.

He hurried dressing himself, buttoning his shirt and putting his belt back on again. "I… It's just… I can't, sorry" He was talking clumsily. He had never found himself in this situation before… If a boyfriend-free beautiful woman offered sex to him it was logical to accept it. It's was what every sane man would do in his situation but no, right now he was turning her offer down and preparing to go.

"But why? We were having a great time" She said while standing up and staring at him waiting for an answer to why he was leaving so suddenly. He wished he could tell her the reason but right now he couldn't say it aloud not even to himself…

"I'm really sorry Madison. It's just that there is some… never mind, I just have to go".

He headed for the door but her voice stopped him. "Seeley, are we repeating this someday?" He didn't say a word but she saw in his eyes the answer he wasn't able to express with words. And that's when she realized that Booth was the first thing she ever wanted that she wasn't going to get.

She let him go without saying a single word more, she could heard him say sorry again and then all she heard was the sound of her front door being closed.

* * *

**You like it? There is someone interested in the next chapter? Please review and I'll be good and post it really soon!**

**I promise to answer every single review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, first of all I want to thank you ALL for your wonderful reviews I really wasn't expecting so many of them and even when I already thanked you privately I wanted to do it here. You guys are amazing, I love you all!**

**Secondly I want to double thank BlissBeMine for beta this story, if there are no mistakes in the story it's because she's amazing and change the wrong things before I post the chapters.**

**_A/N:_ I told you there would be smut so I think that now it's the right moment to change the rate. Hope you don't mind!**

* * *

Booth was sitting inside his SUV. He hadn't been able to turn on the engine so now he was just sitting there with both hands on the steering wheel and his head between his arms. 

He was mad at himself and mad at Bones, because he couldn't stop thinking about his partner in a way that he shouldn't. For one, thinking about her when he is masturbating every night – yeah, every night – between the empty, cold sheets of his bed but another, much different though, was thinking about her while he was kissing another woman.

He was mad at her because…Fuck! Maybe being mad at Bones wasn't something rational but he just was, as easy as that, she was the guilty one.

He knew he couldn't stay in the car without moving forever so he just turned the engine on and drove to his apartment. All the way home thinking about getting home, going to bed and getting some rest. But there was something more, there was something he was thinking about doing between going bed and getting some rest.

Masturbating.

And yeah, why not? Come thinking of Bones, screaming her name. Who else could he think about? Lately it seemed as if he couldn't think about anyone else. She was the star of all his fantasies.

But hey, if you think about it, it's a rest too, he was so turned on that he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep unless he released the tension. How could she affect him so much when she wasn't even there?

Sometime between his thoughts about resting and coming screaming her name he had unconsciously drove to Brennan's building and now he was just parked in front of it.

It seemed as if he couldn't stop doing it, staying inside his SUV in front of the building of some girl. First Madison's and now Brennan's.

He thought about going home as if he had never been there but part of him didn't want to. All that part wanted to do was go upstairs knock at her door, tell her how she made him feel and maybe if she let him, kiss her.

Even if she didn't let him kiss her, after all he was thinking about telling her a kiss wouldn't change her reaction.

It was all or nothing. Even when the nothing part scared him to death.

Suddenly without even knowing it he found himself in the elevator going up to her apartment and knocking at her door.

A few seconds passed before she opened the door, and when she did she was surprised to find him standing there that late. Surprised and all she couldn't stop a small smile from forming in her face.

"Booth. What are you doing here so late?"

"I need to talk to you".

She didn't have a clue about what Booth could want to talk about but she stepped aside to let him in. Closing the door behind him she turned to face Booth who had already sat on her couch. She didn't follow him to the couch but stayed standing up leaning against a wall.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Something about the case?"

He answered without looking directly at her, after all he had been thinking about her looking at her wasn't going to help him with his not so little problem down there so he just looked at his hands while he talked.

"No Bones, it's not about the case". Silence, and again his voice coming to her as sharp knifes. "I was on a date".

And? So he was on a date. What was she supposed to say? It wasn't enough that he had been on a date that he also wanted to rub it in. Very sensitive Booth, that hurts.

"I was on a date with this beautiful woman, Madison. But it didn't end so well". He stopped again but when he spoke he was looking at her defiantly. "It was your fault"

* * *

"What?" She was really taken aback, was he telling her that his date with the 'beautiful Madison' went wrong because of her? Sure, what else? 

He now got up and started walking toward her. "Yeah Bones, you are the guilty party. I was in a couch with this beautiful woman, actually I was on top of her, kissing her but I couldn't go any further."

His voice was lower than normal. It sounded dangerous. By the time he finished talking he was in front of her with one hand against the wall, just besides her face.

So his cock didn't work. Why would that be her fault. Yeah, she had told him once during a case that the pesticides could be bad for males but that didn't mean that it was her fault. Anyway, she had another question much more important which was why her voice seemed so unsure when she spoke and it was a very worrying one. Why was Booth so close to her? "You actually know that it is impossible that I'm the responsible of your penis not working, right?"

He let a little laugh escape from his mouth before speaking again.

"No Bones, you don't get it. This" He pushed her against the wall with his own body to let her feel the effects she had over him and leant to talk into her ear. "This, it's your fault".

Suddenly she felt a warm sensation running through her body and a specific part of her melting at the pressure of his cock against her. She couldn't do anything else than close her eyes when he spoke into her ear one more time and a moan escape through her mouth.

He didn't make a move to lessen pressure against her but added more as he spoke wanting to hear her moaning once more.

And Oh God, she did.

"Do you feel what you do to me Bones?"

Silence

"Do you?"

An 'Uh-huh' was the only thing that she could pronounce between sighs and moans. He had her against a wall with his cock pressed against her while he was telling her that he was this aroused because of her. A simple uh-huh seemed coherent enough for to her.

"Look at me Bones" She did as he said; it was difficult to deny him anything in this situation. "This" he brushed himself against her body "is this way for you. It's yours. So you decide, I can go home right now, though I will kiss you before I leave, and masturbate thinking about you like every other night or you could ask me to stay here tonight. Either way I get to kiss you."

He didn't let her answer straight away but kissed her softly. So softly. No matter how confident his words seemed he was terrified, he could lose her today forever. But then he felt her responding to his kiss. It was like being in heaven.

He stopped the kiss, he needed to know her answer.

"You decide"

* * *

**Is there someone still interested? Please, review and let me now what you think!. **

**I kept my promise to answer every single review you sent last time and I will do it again so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry this took me so long, first I had to wait for my beta, BlissBeMine (thank you girl, you are doing an amazing job!) to read and correct the file and then I flied home to spend two weeks (I'm posting from Tenerife, Spain) and I don't have PC here. I hope the wait was worth it...**

**People, I REALLY have to thank you ALL for your wonderful reviews, I have never had such amount of them for anything I have write and I'm really excited. I love you!!!  
I hope you all think she made a good choice...**

* * *

Most nights since about a year ago all my fantasies were about the same man, Booth. At first I didn't pay it much attention, Booth is a very good-looking man. He's well structured, 'hot' as Angela would call it. So it isn't strange for me to feel physically attracted to him. It's logical; all I want is to fulfill my sexual urges.

But lately these dreams have changed; they are becoming more real. At first my dreams were all about sex, and satisfying my sexual urges. But now in my dreams I can feel Booth's lips on mine and it almost takes me to the edge. In my dreams my body screams out for him to touch me. And when he does my whole body burns for him. In the end, if nothing external wakes me up, I get to ride him and it is the best sensation ever. When I finally wake up and see that I'm all alone I'm so aroused it almost hurts.

In the earlier dreams we never talked, nothing could be heard except for our screams but now I need to hear his voice. I need him to hold me so I feel like he's really there, doing those things to my body, making me crazy.

And now, he is really here, it feels like my dreams but it's a million times better, he's offering himself to me and I can't say anything. I'm speechless.

My body is screaming for him, begging for him to touch me but there is a part of my mind that still works and it's yelling clear and loud; 'Danger'. I can't help thinking that maybe its right, maybe Booth is dangerous but I have been hiding this for so long that I'm not sure I can do it anymore…

I'm not even sure I want to anymore.

I open my eyes after what it seems like hours and he's looking at me. His eyes are full of desire, desperately waiting for an answer and I realized that I don't want this to be the last time I see those eyes looking at me as if I were the most desirable thing in this world. I realized that no, I don't want to hide my feelings, whatever they are, any longer.

But somehow I just can't say it; I can't find the right words. I'm afraid if I talk it will ruin everything. I'm very intelligent but when it comes to feelings I'm the most hopeless person in the world so no, I don't want to talk. I must not to talk, because I don't want this to end so soon.

So instead of talking I just take the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head, taking it off. Once it is on the floor I run my hands across his warm hard chest, it feels so good. I try to kiss him but he doesn't let me.

"No, Bones. You must say it." Just by the sound of his voice I realize he needs me to talk as much as I feel I shouldn't.

Sometimes you have to give in.

"I've decided that I want you. I've decided that I don't want to hide anymore." When I talk I'm looking into his eyes. I want him to know I really mean it, that I really want this to happen.

I could see surprise in his eyes when he heard me but there is so much happiness too I can't believe that I've made his eyes bright like that. Seconds later I get to do what I've wanted for a long time. I kiss him. When he kisses me back he's desperate, wild, and there is no trace of softness or tenderness. He kisses me as if this was our last kiss, as if no other would follow after it.

As illogical as it is I feel it could be true. I feel as if I'm going to disappear into him if he keeps on kissing me this way. His hands are in the front of my robe taking it off, fighting with it to make it fall. Once the robe hits the floor he stops kissing me for the first time.

It bothers me; I don't want him to stop so I try unsuccessfully to bring his mouth back to mine as he takes a few steps back and stares at me. I can see the effect our kiss had in his pants, the same effect, that a few seconds before, was pressed against my belly as my body arched in anticipation.

He's half dressed and I'm fully naked but I'm not embarrassed, I'm pretty proud of my body and from what I can see he likes what he's seeing. He's eyes are black with desire when he talks to me; "You are beautiful Temperance, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

It's simply a complement; most guys say to get what they want from a woman. It shouldn't turn me on even more but somehow it does. Booth thinks I'm beautiful. Booth is turned on because of me.

Booth eyes are black with desire just from looking at me.

Soon he's back to kiss me and I may not believe in heaven, but this feels like I'm sure heaven would feel. His mouth is against mine; our tongues are fighting, dancing, first in his mouth then in mine each of us wanting to be in control.

But then his hands are on my breast, teasing them, pinching them and I know I'm not in control and as un-me as it seems I really don't mind because this is Booth and I trust him. He's probably the person I trust more then myself.

Every time his hands move, every time he presses himself against me I moan, I can't stop it and more importantly I don't want to.

I feel him step back but this time I catch him before he can do it. I feel him smile when he kisses me back as he softly bites my bottom lip and running his tongue over it to take away any possible pain.

I feel one of his hands release my breast and it almost bothers me. Almost because a few second later I can feel that hand running down my belly nearing another part of my body that couldn't be wetter. He's mouth moves away from mine but then it's occupying the place his hand had left and it's making me crazy.

He's caressing my entrance with one finger and I swear I'm going to use my gun if he doesn't stop teasing. Booth seems to read my mind because suddenly I felt one finger inside me, sliding in and out. It's a really good sensation but not enough, I want more. Again he seems to read my mind because he slides one more finger inside me. This could be amazing but it isn't because his hand – fingers and all – is not moving.

Damn teaser.

If he wasn't going to do anything then I would have to do it myself so I start to thrust against his fingers. Obviously he wasn't expecting it from me and his reaction was to suck harder on my breast.

Soon his fingers are meeting my thrusts and I'm almost on the edge. Two of his fingers sliding in and out of me, his thumb circling my clit and his mouth sucking my breast, yeah, that's enough to make me come. But I try to hold it for one more minute. Long enough to make his head lift, I want his lips against mine when I come.

I take his head with both of my hands and lift it; he looks at me and sees the plea in my eyes. He kisses me. Wild. Thank the Gods because I can't think of softness right now.

A few more thrust of his fingers and I can't hold it anymore. I'm coming. I'm screaming his name against his open mouth. As the remaining shudders of my orgasm hit me I put my head in his shoulder and my hands on his arms looking for some support.

He still has his fingers inside me, placing a kiss on my bare skin, our breath is erratic. After a few seconds he slides his fingers out of me and lifts my head from his shoulder to kiss me. This time it was soft and I was glad that he was holding me with his hands because I wasn't so sure my legs could do it on their own.

"Would you do me a favor?" He nodded.

"Call me Bones". He didn't say anything but smiled. Every man I've been with has called me Temperance but this time doesn't feel like those times, I just don't feel like that Temperance anymore. With Booth everything is different, everything is new.

With Booth I'm just Bones.

As we kiss again and our bodies meet I realized that he hasn't had an orgasm yet and that's just not fair. It's me, who without even knowing it, is deepening the kiss while my hands are undoing his belt.

It has been the best orgasm of my life but the night isn't over and everything can be improved.

* * *

**Okay, so...Did you like it? Please let me now I wanna know what you think, I always do!**

**As always I promise to answer every review you sent!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here I am with chapter four and I'm at my house what means that I'll be able to answer your reviews as soon as I get them!**

**Again I have to thank _BlissBeMine_ for beta this, she's wonderful!**

**I don't know when I could post the next chapter (which is gona be extra-large), it's already wrote on the PC but I have to send it to BlissBeMine (which I'm going to do right now) and wait 'til she she has time to send it back to me.**

**I also wanted to thank all that people that are reviewing because reviews makes me want to write more and more.**

* * *

How did I end up here? How did I get to this point? I remember being on a date, I remember getting a hard on thinking about Bones. I remember driving across town to Bones' apartment and I remember knocking on her door.

After that everything is a little fuzzy.

I'm crazy. I'm the craziest man in the world, I have a naked Bones standing in front of me fighting with my belt and pants trying to take them off and I'm thinking nonsense.

But you have to understand something; a few seconds ago I had my fingers inside her.

And I was kissing her, its quiet normal I'm a little absent-minded right now.

A few seconds ago I made her scream my name and all I want to hear for the rest of my life is my name coming from her lips sounding like that.

Oh God! She got it. She's taking my pants off and now they're around my ankles and she is smiling, she seems so proud of herself.

Brennan is touching me trough my boxers and my mind reels, thinking of nothing but this moment. I want to make her come again and again until she can't even remember who she is.

* * *

Brennan took off Booth's pants, his erection seemed to be calling her and she had to touch him trough his boxers. At the same time, searching desperately for his mouth with hers.

Touching him trough the boxers was good, but she wanted to feel more, to feel him in her hands. And when she finally took off his boxers and heard his deep groans she knew it had been what he wanted as well.

The feel of her right hand around his cock was burning him, sliding up and down while the other caressed his chest. His hands moving across her body as if reading a map, their kisses growing deeper every time she increased the pace of her hand.

He could feel himself on the edge and needed her to stop what she was doing, it felt good, really good but he didn't want to end this way.

Maybe next time.

He prayed there would be a next time.

Booth took her hands into his and she seems disappointed almost angry when he looks at her. She was beautiful; her hair messed up, her lips swollen and redder than ever because of his kisses, gasping for breath. She had never seemed so beautiful to him.

Booth toed off his shoes and kicked his off the last of his clothes and whispered to her "Come with me". Surprisingly she didn't argue and followed him into the bedroom where he kissed her again and laying her on the bed.

Temperance was lying on her bed with a naked Booth on top of her and she was reaching between their bodies to end what she had started in the living room, but of course, he had other plans. She was not going to complain, his plan was really... exciting. He was caressing every part of her body with wet kisses, lips, neck, breast, each nipple and then down, down on her belly, down to her navel sucking there, introducing his tongue into it, and then farther down, exactly where she wanted.

He kissed her there, licking her, fucking her with his tongue, making her moan again and again. She had one hand over her head holding onto the bed, the other one was in Booth hair, not pressing but keeping him there.

That wasn't needed, he wasn't thinking about stopping anytime soon.

Once she could feel herself getting to the edge she asked him to stop and he thrust his tongue one more time before lifting his head to look at her. "Why do you want me to stop? I'm enjoying myself." He introduced one finger into her, not enough to make her come but enough to make her moan.

"Believe me when I tell you, me too." Her voice coming between whimpers, it's difficult to talk properly when you have one of Booth fingers inside you and another circling around your clit teasing you. "But…" Her sentence interrupted by her own groans when he introduced another finger.

She had to control herself to talk again. "I want to feel a very specific part of your body inside me, and I'm not talking about your fingers as good as that feels." Suddenly his fingers stopped moving and he stopped kissing her breast to look at her eyes.

He was going to do anything she wanted but before he took out his fingers he moved them in and out a few more times. Then, he placed himself above her and without any question he slid into her, both of them closing their eyes at the new sensation.

Time stood still for a few seconds before he started to move. Their movements were slow at first but then he started to thrust himself into her harder and faster. They were both very close to coming when he could feel her hand between their bodies starting to cares her clit.

He wanted to stop her and replace her hand with his but he couldn't, seeing her touching herself was amazing and a few moments later they were both screaming each other names.

He collapses on top of her, his cock still inside her, when he lifts to take it out she moves to kiss him and he kisses her back.

He's lying beside her on the bed with Bones cuddled against him running her fingers slowly up and down his chest, neither of them talking.

Neither wanting to break the moment.

Time passed and he didn't get up to leave, she didn't ask him to either, they didn't dress knowing that it would be stupid after what they had just shared.

She was the first to fall asleep, Booth could swear he would be able to say the exactly moment she had, her breathing had become softer, knowing that she was okay was the thing that finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

* * *

**I know that there are people who don't like the first person thing, but I already had it written… I hope you'll keep reading besides that…**

**So what? do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I stop writing? Are you still interested in the story or should I end it soon?**

**Please, review, I want to hear what you ALL have to say! As always, I promise to answer all of them!**

**One more thing, there are people who aren't logged and don't let a mail for me to answer them so I can't do it but anyway I wanted to thank that people too for their reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really, really sorry. I could say it's not my fault but I know it's because I don't feel confident enough to post something that no one had beta before. At least this chapter is a little longer.**

**This time I have to give Adorelo a BIG thank you because she took the time to read and beta this, and she did an amazing job. Thank you girl, you are amazing!**

**And as always thank you all for letting me those great reviews, already 83, that's much more than what I was expecting to get from any of my stories...A really big thank you for all of you!!! This way I may get to 100 before I finish the story! )**

* * *

Booth woke up in the morning feeling disoriented; he was in a bed that wasn't his. Something moved besides him and he turned for the first time to see who was. 

There, lying on her chest was a brunette woman with a sheet covering just a little of her back letting the rest of her skin stay exposed. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered what had happened the night before.

Booth didn't know what she would think about it, but to him what they had done was not even close to a mistake.

He thought that he could stay there watching her sleeping for hours and so he did for a few minutes, but then just watching wasn't enough; he wanted to feel her skin. Slowly, he brought his hand to her back and caressed her softly enjoying every inch of her skin.

Watching her, caressing her with his fingers wasn't enough, so he lay next to her and started to plant a trail of kisses down her back, starting from the point where the sheets and her back meet to her neck. From time to time, she moved a little or let a soft moan of enjoyment escape through her mouth in her sleep.

The moment he sucked her earlobe she woke up and realized that she wasn't alone, that what happened the night before wasn't a dream. Still half-sleeping, she could hear him murmuring into her ear.

"Good morning." His voice sounded so sweet into her ear that she couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face.

"Morning." He was still kissing her when she turned around to look at him, she didn't say anything and Booth took her movement and silence as a permission to kiss her lips. She kissed him back and that encourage him to go further, his hand caressing her skin, nearing her breast and stopping there, pinching her nipples.

Meanwhile, her mind was overworking, having him touching her felt amazing, but her mind kept sending her reasonable reasons to make him stop.

"What's going to happen now?"

He ignored her, lowered his mouth to her breast, and sucked there. It was difficult, but she knew she had to make him answer. "Really, Booth, what's going to happen now?" Maybe her voice has sounded more demanding than she intended it to.

He lifted his head to look at her and all she could see in his eyes was lust and, without her consent, her body melted under his gaze and touches and she could feel millions of butterflies flying in her stomach.

"You want me to tell it or you want me to show you?" His voice was deeper than ever and, even when she knew she hadn't had an answer, she didn't ask him again. She wanted him to show her.

And he did show her. Twice.

After his demonstration, they were both lying in the bed, breathing heavily and looking at the roof. Side-by-side, but not touching.

When her breathing calmed a little, she talked. "You know I wasn't asking that."

"Yeah, I knew, but you are irresistible."

She smiled at his comment and felt like a fool for doing it. Booth's words shouldn't affect her like that. "I'm serious, Booth, what's going to happen now?"

In her voice, he could read that she was actually very worried about his answer so he turned to look at her and lifted his head, resting it in his hand. "Bones, I don't know what is going to happen; but I do know what it's not going to happen."

"What? Do you regret this?"

He didn't let a second pass before he answered her. "God, no, Bones. Do you?"

She did take a few seconds to answer and that scared him. She could see the fear in his eyes and knew that had to say something.

"I don't know, Booth." That wasn't enough of an answer, she needed to explain herself. "What we did last night and a few minutes ago felt… right."

"It did, didn't it?" he said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, Booth, it did, but at the same time I feel like it was a mistake." Again, he seemed hurt and scared but this time she didn't want to calm him down. "It was you, you said it!"

Somehow, he knew what she was talking about. "You mean the line, right?" Her only answer was a nod. "I knew that was going to bite me back someday" He sat on the bed and she did the same, the sheets covering her body. "I was right at the moment, I felt it was the right thing to say. I did believe that there is a line, that there is some people that you shouldn't sleep with if you want to keep them safe"

"So what? You don't believe it anymore?"

"I wouldn't say that, but believe me when I tell you that I wouldn't worry about you any less if we didn't sleep together again. What I feel… it's already there and it's not going anywhere."

A few minutes passed as she processed his words and then he leant over her, when she didn't move away he knew he had her permission to kiss her. He did it softly, just a slightly touch of their lips.

"What do you expect from me Booth? Because I'm not like the other girls and you know that. I'm not easy. I'm not used to normal relationships and please, don't ever call me girlfriend or introduce me as your girlfriend. It just don't fit me."

He shouldn't be laughing at her words but he did, she wasn't saying that they couldn't be in a relationship; she just needed some space and not be called girlfriend. "I think I can handle the girlfriend thing. I agree it doesn't work for us, and for the other thing, Bones." He stopped to put a lock of hair behind her ear. "I accept whatever you offer me, okay? If you don't want, you don't have to spend all your free time with me, I'll take the time you give me willingly, but I won't push you."

"Really?" She knew he was giving her the space she needed and she was really grateful.

"Really, Bones, when I – please don't freak out about what I'm going to say because you don't have to feel it or say it back – when I fell in love with you, I fell in love with the whole package. I know how you are, I know you are not like any other woman; but I don't want any other woman, I want you."

Once again, he leant to kiss her but this time it was her tongue that searched for his and he parted his lips willingly to let her in.

For the first time in the morning, he felt hungry. "I'm going to make breakfast and then we can go do something together." Booth seemed to rethink what he had just said and added, "unless you want to stay alone to think, work on your novel or do whatever you want. In that case, I can go home and I can see you tomorrow."

He was talking, completely oblivious to the fact that he was naked. She, on the other hand, wasn't oblivious and couldn't stop her eyes from looking at his gorgeous body. He was indeed a very well structured man.

When he felt her eyes on him he realized of his nudeness and, without any hurry (he was quiet proud of his body) took the boxers and put them on. After that, he went to the kitchen and started making breakfast while she was still in her bed and processing all that had been said.

She realized she hadn't answered his last unspoken question so she took her panties from the floor and his t-shirt and put them on. Then she went to the kitchen to help him. Once in the kitchen door she leant on the frame casually. "I would love to spend the day with you"

Booth turned to look at Brennan with a smile on his lips. There, against a doorframe, in his t-shirt and maybe nothing else, telling him that she wanted to be with him, she seemed the most beautiful woman in the world.

An angel he felt he didn't deserve.

She offered to help him with breakfast and they were both moving around the room picking and preparing things. When they accidentally collided, he kissed her just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He had slept and was now about to eat breakfast in Bones' house.

They sat at the table in silence until he spoke. "I forgot to tell you something I'm expecting from you."

Suddenly Brennan felt afraid of what he could ask her. "What?"

"I don't want you to date anymore guys, you don't have to spend your free time with me, but you can't date anyone else and, needless to say, have sex with them. The list of guys you call when you need release should be forgotten too."

"Booth, let's make something clear. I'm not yours." He though she would accept his rule without protesting but she didn't and that bother him.

A lot.

"It's not about being mine or not, because I know you are not a possession, but I would hate to see another man's hands on you, it would hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you." This time it was her who leant over the table to kiss him. She really didn't want to hurt him and if all she had to do was not sleeping with any other person then she wouldn't.

"Besides, something tells me you wouldn't like it either if I had sex with another woman." He said it just to tease her. For a long time now, the only woman he had wanted to sleep with was his partner, and now that he could he wasn't even thinking about doing it with someone else.

"If I'm not mistaken, last night you were on a date and on a couch above this beautiful woman".

He leant over the table to get close to her.

"And if I'm not mistaken, I didn't do anything with her because I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I came to you knowing that you could have kicked me out and never talk to me again."

She didn't say anything back as he took the plates, she was just staring at him thinking how brave he had been, he took the risk she hadn't been able to for both of them. Coming back to earth, she got up and helped him to clean up the table.

"I could have kicked you out, that's true, but not talking to you never again wasn't even an option." Booth turned to look at her; Brennan's voice told him that what she was saying was really important. "I mean, If I would have kicked you out it would have been because I was afraid, afraid of losing you if things didn't work out. If by any chance I would have kicked you out it would have been in order to avoid the other option. So no, not talking to you ever again wasn't an option."

He didn't know what to say at something like that so he just closed the distance between them and kissed her. She responded to his kiss by putting her arms around his neck and pushing him harder against her wanting to feel as much of him as she could. He surrounded her waist with his arms also bringing her closer to him.

The kiss was intense, different to any other kiss before. He was kissing her on the lips but she could feel him all over her body. It felt so right, it almost hurt.

She was the one to stop when all the sensations overwhelmed her and leant her head on his chest trying to recover.

"Are you okay, babe?" He lifted her head so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, it's just… I don't know, kissing you feels different; it seems as if all my body responds to you, as if I don't have the control of it. It has never felt this way before."

"Yeah, for me too. But it feels good, don't you think?" He was smiling to her and she gave him a smile back.

"Yeah, it actually feels really good." She lowered his head with her hand and kissed him. A few seconds later, she stopped the kiss abruptly. "Don't call me babe again, okay?"

He laughed while he answered her. "You'll get use to it as you got use to Bones".

"Okay, let's put it this way; if you get to call me babe, I get to call you Seeley, deal?" She was just trying to tease him to elicit a response and she was actually getting it.

"Don't even think about it."

Brennan turned to leave but he stopped her. "Where are you going?" She turned her head to him and smiled seductively. "Shower." She made a pause before speaking again. "You wanna join me?"

He's eyes lighted up with anticipation at her question. "Oh, yeah."

"Well, maybe next time." She laughed and walked to her bathroom. Booth was feeling both disappointed and hopeful by her comment. With a smile on his face and thinking about the two words she had just said, he turned around and started washing the dishes.

'Next time?' It sounded promising.

* * *

**After all this time can I ask you to leave me a review? Maybe you all think I don't deserve it but I would be thrilled to know that there is some people out there still reading the story, and maybe, If I'm lucky enjoying it…**

**So if you think that you can forgive me, please, send me a review, I promise to answer them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know this comes too late but I promes I haven't quit this store, it's just that my beta couldn't read this and make the necesary changes and like I've said before I don't feel confindent enough to post somthing that haven't been beta before…**

**With that said, I want to REALLY thank **_**CreaRealidad**_**because she's incredible she helped me a lot with this one.**

Chapter 6

Half an hour had passed and they were both dressed casually, Booth had convinced her to go out for a drive. He was waiting for the elevator to come when Brennan, still closing her front door, turned to look at him. "Where are we going?"

He sighed, "For the third time Bones, I don't know. We are just going to take the car and drive, we'll see where we end up." At his moment Brennan had already closed the door and was standing besides Booth. He took her in his arms and kissed her before starting to talk again. "You have to relax, can you do that?"

Relax. Was she able to do that? The answer was really simple and unpredictable obvious; yes. Here, being hugged by Booth's arms everything seemed possible.

A little 'ding' sounded interrupting her thoughts and the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah, I think I can do that" Brennan told him before getting out of his embrace and entering the elevator.

They took his car. They didn't even have to discuss it, it was just natural, she just automatically went to the passenger side and waited for him to unlock the door before getting in. He got in on the driver's side and quickly started the car and pulled away.

As they drove around the city, they chatted about unimportant things. He told her how Parker baseball school team had won their last game. Eventually they ended up bickering about religion when Brennan brought up the fact that she didn't understand why Booth got up early on Sundays to go to mass when he hated getting up early in the morning. Finally, Booth realized a place they could go. It was close by. Just a few more minutes of driving, and they would be there. He liked this new interaction between them, they kept talking and bickering as always, but there was the potential that if he made her angry he could smooth it over with her by kissing or touching her. Yeah, he could get use to this new intimacy.

"Are you any good at bowling?" he asked, jumping out of the car. Brennan got out on the passenger side without answering and came around the car to stand next to him. Reaching out, Booth took her hand in his and was pleased when she didn't take it back.

Together they entered the place. It was huge and there was all types of games and restaurants. Booth led them to the bowling zone, where he asked for two pairs of shoes and a lane.

"Do you know how to play or you need me to teach you?"

She smiled suspiciously; "As exciting as that sounds, I think I can manage."

"Well then, ladies first."

Booth sat on the bench, watching as his partner took her ball and prepared to throw it. He could see that she actually knew how to play, as her postures was really good. And the view of her ass from where he was sat was even better. Booth couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy. Finally he could think this way about his Bones and it wasn't forbidden. It was good to know that he could actually touch and not just watch.

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice that Brennan had already thrown the ball and it was headed straight down the center of the lane. "Yeah!" Brennan's cry and the crashing of the pins finally brought him back to the bowling alley.

'Well, she clearly knows how to play' he thought, noting that she had dropped all of the pins. Brennan approached him with a really big smile was spread across her face.

"What do you think, uh? Did I do it right?" She asked eagerly.

Booth laughed sarcastically; "Yeah, you did it great."

When Brennan passed by him to sit down, Booth grabbed her by the wrist and brought her to him for a kiss. Booth didn't know how she felt about kissing in public, but at least they weren't at the lab. In a moment, she was kissing him back and he knew that there wouldn't be any problem. "It's your turn. Let's see how you do it".

They had so much fun that the day went by too quickly and now they were back in the car and driving. Finally alone.

They played three sets before having dinner at the restaurant beside the lanes. After dinner, they had played a few games of pool, which were all won by Brennan.

"Would you like to play darts, Booth?" he was about to tell her that they should get going but he couldn't resist to spend more time playing with Bones.

"Yeah, right. You go pick the darts from the dartboard and I'll go get some drinks" he said already walking to the bar to ask for the beers. As he talked to the waitress he couldn't stop seeing that most of the men in the damn bar were watching Brennan. He didn't like those men ogling his partner, but he wasn't going to make and scene, though he had the feeling that Brennnan wouldn't like too much.

It was when she bent down to get a fallen dart that a man from the corner near Brennan stood up and started walking towards her that the bartender handed Booth the drinks from the bar. He left them at their table and made his way towards Brennan. _Don't even think about it man, she's all mine._ He put his arms around her waist from behind her and started kissing her neck with open mouth. She might have stopped him, but she didn't, actually she did quite the opposite. Brennan slid her head to grant Booth more access to her neck.

Booth wasn't expecting this reaction from her so when she stepped back and rubbed her ass against his growing cock he was surprise, pleasently surprise. "What are you doing, Booth?" she asked him, her hand coming over her head, grabbing him by the neck and turning her head toward his so she could feel his lips on hers while still rubbing herself against him.

"Marking my territory." He was sure she would fight with him over that comment. If he had said it any other moment she probably would have, but right now she was more interested in driving him crazy.

"And you got what you wanted?" He didn't even notice the other men in the bar any more, right now all that mattered was that she was pressed hard againts him and trying to kiss him one more time. "I'm getting it right...now." her tongue licking his lips.

"Why don't we get going? I don't think I want to play dart no more" he smiled againts her lips, it was good to know that she wanted him as desperately as he wanted her. With that he separated from her and took her out of the place guiding her with his hands on her hips.

"I didn't know you were that bad at pool," she said sitting in the car.

"You know it was your fault," he said. "You were the one leaning over the table every time it was my turn, forcing me to look at your cleavage. You distracted me intentionally."

She responded seductively; "So... my cleavage distracts you... That's good to know." Her left hand moved from her thigh to his, rubbing slowly up and down there.

Booth was so shocked speechless by her movement, that he just nodded.

She kept moving her hand up and down his thigh, stopping near his groin and caressing his inner thighs. He could feel his trousers growing tighter. She released the pressure a little when she brought her hand to his trouser button and opened it up. Then she did the same with the zipper, releasing more of the building pressure.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

Brennan slid her hand into his underwear and wrapped it around his cock. Her eyes glanced up to see his reaction. She watched him close his eyes as a groan slipped from his mouth. "Don't close your eyes and drive."

Of course, she was bossy even in this situation. He could have said something back but then they would have ended up arguing. Besides, he was learning right then a that bossy Bones was really, really sexy Bones. Only groans, moans and other incomprehensible noises were going to be able to came from his mouth at this moment anyway, so he obeyed, though he had to struggle to keep his eyes open as she continued to work.

Brennan slid her hand up and down the length of him. She was getting turned on because she wanted to taste him, feel him fill her. So she leaned over him, bringing his cock fully out of his underwear, then brought her mouth to his cock. First, she rolled her tongue over the tip of it, circling there, teasing him. Then, in just a second she brought his full length into her mouth without hesitation. It was deliciously intoxicating.

Brennan had thought about doing this many times before, during all their many frustrating discussions in this exact car. Now that she was finally doing it, she was struggling to find a reason not to do this every chance she got. Brennan could feel him coming to the edge, the moans coming out of his mouth urging her on her on even more, her panties now soaked through. She increased her pace, making him come in her mouth almost immediately whispering her name, or more likely her nickname. His eyes were closed as he thrust into her mouth one last time to make his orgasm last as long as he could. It was a good thing that the road was almost empty because he lost the car control for a few seconds, but soon enough Booth took control of the car again and pulled off the road and stopped there, to give himself a chance to relax before moving on.

"You stop now, Booth? Now?" Brennan said laughing. Booth just looked at her, hair mussed, her lips parted in a smile, breathing heavily, and the mystery spot at the right corner of her lips that she just licked, tasting it as if it was her favourite dessert and he knew he was hers. She could ask him for a gun and he would give her his own. She could ask him to drive every time and he would give her the keys. She could even ask him to go the hell for her and he would do it. Even if she didn't ask, if he knew that it would make her happy, he would gladly go.

"You asked me to and so I did." Just a statement. I'll do anything you ask me to. The truth. His biggest truth.

She laughed even more at his answer. "If I had known that you agree to anything when someone is sucking you, I would have done it sooner."

He didn't how to explain it. "Not someone Bones, just you." Brennan could see the sincerity in his eyes and their gazes stayed fixed for a moment before he smiled. "I didn't make you for the kind of girl who likes to take risks. I mean, public sex..."

She smiled back at him, "You don't know everything about me."

"Then I guess I'll have to work hard to find out what do you like." Booth leaned in and captured her lips with his, licking them before she gave him permission to enter her mouth, where both their tongues met in a fight of flavours with no winner or losers. She tastes so sweet that Booth didn't want to stop the kiss but he knew he had to if they wanted to get home soon, so he just started the car and drove.

They barely touched on the way back, but then again they never do, what she'd done before was an exception. The best damn exception in his life. But every once in while he looked at her and saw her smiling back at him or just looking through the windows and he felt his heart jump in his chest, he couldn't find not even one reason to why she would chose to be with him and not anyone else, she could clearly have anyone she wanted, but she choosed to be with him. He promised himself in silence that he would never ever make her re-think that choice. He would worship her. After a little less than an hour of driving, they got to her street and he parked.

"You wanna come up?"

Booth really wanted to go up with her and that's why he found it so difficult to say what he had to say. "Actually I'm dying to go up, get you in bed and do whatever I want with you but… I think I should go home. Let you have some space to rationalize all of this.. But please, do me a favor," he paused to emphasize his next words, "Just don't freak out on me, Bones. Okay? If you have doubts about anything, call me. Really, anything, just call me."

Brennan didn't answer him with words. She simply leaned in and kissed him sweetly on his lips. It was so weird that he knew her so well, even better than herself. She hadn't realized it but she did need some time to think, and probably after all that thinking she would freak out. But one thing was clear; what had happened between them wasn't a mistake, she didn't want to spoil it. "We could see each other tomorrow..."

He smiled. "I would love that," he replied, nodding knowingly. She leaned in to kiss him again, but at the last moment, Booth pulled back, muttering, "Dammnit!" as he lowered his head. "I have Parker tomorrow. Rebecca called me on Friday to ask me if could take care of him. I nearly forgot."

She was disappointed by that, but she knew how much having Parker meant to Booth. "Well, that's great for you. We'll see on Monday".

"God no, I want to see you tomorrow… Why don't you join me and Parker? It'll be fun."

She clearly wasn't expecting that "I don't think I should. This is so new… What would Parker think?"

He met her eyes, pleading gently. She wasn't sure whether it was a good idea, having a fleeting image of Parker watching while she lost herself in a kiss with his father. She certainly didn't want to traumatize the boy, or make him think that she was trying to replace his mother. As though he'd read her mind, Booth spoke again. "Come on, Bones. I know he likes you. And besides, we're not teenagers. We can behave, I promise I'll help you control yourself around me. I won't even try to jump you," he teased.

"I'm still not sure it's such a good idea, Booth."

"Bones, I know this is too new yet, but days will pass and it won't be so new. Parker needs to get used to you because, as far as I'm concerned, this is not gonna end any time soon."

Normally, talking about the future and where their relationship made Brennan uneasy, especially because it their relationship was going to be complicated by having Parker involved. But she knew that what she had started with Booth was different, and before she realized it, she was accepting his offer.

"Okay, I'll go. But promise me there won't be any jumping anyone or kissing in public. At least not yet. I don't want Parker seeing us and wondering what's happening between his daddy and his co-worker."

Booth grinned widely and responded immediately. "It's a deal. Okay, tomorrow morning I'll go pick up Parker from his mother's place, and then we'll come for you."

"Fine." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him one more time. It started as an innocent goodnight kiss but when she felt his tongue slide through her lips, she opened her mouth and welcomed him in. Her hand went to his neck to bring him closer and his came around her to hold her by the waist, lifting her shirt to caress the skin beneath it. When Brennan felt his hand fight with the clasp of her bra, she pulled back a bit, pulling herself from his grip.

"If you are not coming up, I think I should go, before this goes any further," she said, licking her lips.

He lowered his head, trying to still the stirring in his pants, "Yeah, I think you should."

"Goodnight Seely" she teased him as she stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight, babe," he teased back, making them both smile. He watched her walk into her building and disappear. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out and headed home for the first time since Friday night.

**That's all for now, I hope I haven't disappointed you.**

**You think this chapter is worth a review?? I always like to know what you people think… And as always, I promes answer all of them.**


End file.
